


That Breathless Charm

by countess7



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countess7/pseuds/countess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a post 4x03 reaction story.  more happens than skype sex, but that’s the important part :D  (first posted on tumblr October 2, 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Breathless Charm

As soon as Isabelle tells him he can leave, Kurt grabs his phone and starts going through his missed calls, texts, and voicemails.  He’s nearly vibrating with excitement.  When he’s alone in the elevator he does a private, dorky, little victory dance in Blaine’s honor.  He won!  Once he’s on the ground floor, he starts listening to his messages.  There are a lot of them, too many, and he feels guilty again for not picking up. Something in Blaine’s voice tugs at his heart, and he wishes Blaine hadn’t been alone to celebrate.  Out on the street, Kurt initiates a call to Blaine.  When he picks up with a sighed, “ _Kurt_ ,” Kurt does his best Marilyn Monroe impersonation and breathlessly sings _Congratulations, Mr. President_ , and he doesn’t even care if anyone is looking at him.

“Blaine!  You won!  I’m so proud of you!  I knew you would.”

“Kurt, thank you.  It’s good to hear your voice--”

“Blaine, I’m sorry I haven’t been around today, I just--”  Kurt stops and tries to collect himself.  “I don’t feel comfortable talking on my phone at work yet, and--”  He doesn’t want to make excuses. “That place is crazy, but I’m so, so happy for you.”  His voice voice gets higher.  “You’re amazing.“  

Blaine breathes out another _thank you_ , and Kurt wants more than anything to reach through the phone and just _hold_ him.

“I miss your face,” Kurt pouts.  “Can we skype when I get home?”

“Of course.  I’d love that.”  Blaine’s voice is happy, but soft, quiet.  It makes Kurt _ache_.  “I really want to see you.”

All too quickly he’s run out of time, and Kurt reluctantly admits, “I’m at the subway.  I’ve gotta go, Blaine.   I’ll see you soon.”

They say goodbye, and Kurt spends his 40 minute train ride thinking of the color of Blaine’s eyes.  

\- - - - - - -

Back in Bushwick, Kurt pulls open the heavy, wooden door and finds the loft empty save for what appear to be the remains of a very classy picnic of pizza and a very dirty and, _oh how lovely_ , burned kitchen.  Kurt and Rachel will be having words.  

Oh, yes they will.  

Kurt opens his laptop so he can skype with Blaine as soon as possible.  He’s still wandering around putting his things away when he hears Blaine call his name, but he’s mostly undressed by the time he makes his way to the bed.  

They spend a few moments just looking at each other, not speaking.  Kurt touches the screen, brushing a hand along Blaine’s cheek.  Blaine looks sad, especially his eyes.  When Kurt mentions it, Blaine says, “No, I just miss you.”

“I miss you, too, baby.  So much.”  

Blaine sighs.  “Kurt.  I.  I just miss being able to talk to you whenever I want.  This is hard.”

“God, I know.  So much is happening, and I keep turning my head to tell you, but...you’re not there.”  

Blaine’s big eyes look wet, and he’s choosing his words carefully.  “I feel the same way.  There was a party tonight.  For me.  And I was really lonely without you.  I wanted you next to me, near me.” Blaine takes a deep breath.  “Not being together is harder than I thought.”  

Kurt twists his fingers together.  “I know, baby.  I don’t why I thought it would be easy.  It’s not.”  He blows out a breath.  “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.  I wish we were together.  I miss being together.”

Blaine touches his fingertips to the image of Kurt’s mouth on his screen, and says, a little brokenly “I miss kissing you.”

Kurt groans slightly at that, says, “Blaine, I...I miss touching you.”

Blaine murmurs his agreement, “Me too.  Oh, so much.”  

“Can we?  Baby, can we?”

“Yeah, yeah, yes.”

“Blaine, I want to see you.  Please, I miss seeing you.”

Blaine looks a little nervous, and a lot excited.  He strips, quickly, biting his lip. “Ohhhh.  You look.”  Kurt swallows.  “You look good.  You look really good.”

“Kurt, I’ve been thinking about you.”  Blaine pauses.  “More than usual.  So much.  You don’t even know.”

“Yeah?  I like that,” Kurt smiles, a bit smug.  “I’ve been thinking about you, too.  I’ve been taking very long showers.  Twice a day.  Honestly, it’s the only privacy I have around here,” he says, as he huffs out a laugh.

Blaine makes an approving noise, and his hands clench and unclench near his thighs.

“Blaine, baby, I want to see.”  Kurt licks his lips.  “Will you show me?”

“Kurt, I--”

“Come on,” Kurt grins, bright and sharp.  “And tell me what you think about.  I really want to know.”  Kurt stretches out and strokes his hand up and down his erection in encouragement.

“Oh, Kurt. I.”  Blaine straightens his legs and looks directly into the camera as he touches himself.  “OK.  Yeah.  Of course.”  Blaine takes a deep breath and smiles.  

“I think about how you smell, because you always smell so good.  I think about your face and your eyes and your smile.”

Kurt strokes himself steadily as he watches Blaine, his eyes wide.

“How it feels when you’re above me, Kurt, pressing me into the bed.  I think about sucking on your neck and wrapping my legs around you.”

Kurt stares at the movement of Blaine’s arm, how the muscles flex and release.  Images flash through his mind: Blaine on his back, the way his skin looks against his sheets, the difference in color between his nipples and his lips.  Kurt thrusts into his fist, twisting around the head, one of Blaine’s best tricks to get him off.

“I miss the the taste of your skin and how you moan in my ear and the way you say my name.  I miss the way you touch me, how your hands move from my ass to my hips to my thighs and up to my arms.”  

Kurt sees the tremors start in Blaine’s abs, wants to run his fingers along the ridges of muscle.  He rubs the fingers of his free hand together and thinks about the texture of Blaine’s skin, how it feels different on his ass than on his arms.  He thinks about how Blaine’s hips are the perfect size to curl his hands around.  He mostly thinks about how how soft the skin is high up on the inside of Blaine’s thighs.

“I miss the way you stroke me just right.  I imagine it’s your hands on me, and in me, touching me so perfectly.  I miss the way you hold my face in your hands and kiss me when you come.”

Kurt’s stroking himself faster and faster now.  He thinks about looking into Blaine’s eyes and kissing him over again and again as they move against each other.  He watches Blaine’s legs start to shake, knows that means Blaine’s on edge, and he wants to come with him.

“I wish it was your hand on me right now, Kurt.”  Blaine throws his head back and moans, deeply, and Kurt has to grip himself tightly as he watches a drop of sweat roll slowly down Blaine’s neck to his chest.  Blaine’s chest is heaving, he’s struggling for breath, trying to get the words out.  He licks his lips, looks into the camera, and moves his hand as fast as he can.  “I miss you, Kurt.  I wish it was you making me come right now.  Right now.  Just like that, Kurt.  Just like that.  Oh, God, oh, _fuck_ , ohhhh, Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt_.”

“ _Blaine_.”

\- - - - - - -

After, they curl up around their laptops, happy and smiling.   

Blaine stretches, and hmmms, “That was good.”

“That WAS good,” Kurt says, smug.  “We should do that more.”

“We SHOULD do that more.  We should do that all the time!”

“OK!”

“Yeah!”

They grin at each other and waggle their eyebrows for a few minutes until Kurt starts to yawn and asks, “So tell me more about the Zombie Apocalypse Club.  I wanna hear more about this costume.”

Blaine barks out a laugh.  “Kurt!  You just want to hear about me wearing an undershirt outside of the gym.”

“Now Blaine, that simply isn’t true.  I want to hear why you’re wearing a dirty one with a _bowtie_.  And exactly whose idea it was.”  

Blaine smirks but doesn’t answer.

“Speaking of bowties, are you really taking fashion advice from Sam Evans now?  I saw that pre-debate text when I was leaving work.”  Blaine’s smile shifts into something Kurt can’t name.  “You have so many lovely bowties, are you really giving them up?”

“No.”  Blaine pauses, breathes deeply.  “Of course not.  I love them.  They’re one of my signature looks.”

“Good.  So have you picked out which ones you’re wearing next week, yet?  Can I see?”

Kurt looks at Blaine and thinks, not for the first time, that there aren’t enough words to describe the way his smile makes him feel.


End file.
